A World of Alternate Universes
by Sirius.Constellation
Summary: A collection of Zutara one-shots to fill your every day need of this adorable couple, and more!


"Zuko, you know I hate these stories." Katara huffed from behind him. Zuko was trying to read Love Amongst the Dragons to her. Every time Katara asked for him to read to her she avoided love stories, and Zuko couldn't figure out why.

"Why?" Zuko asked turning his body to look at her, the silk sheets falling away from his bare chest. He watched her eyes shift down to his lightning scar and felt her flinch under him.

"I just don't like them, Zuko," Katara grounded out. "They don't tell me anything about your culture. I'm not interested in sappy love stories." She added with a snap. Zuko flinched at the tone in her voice, Katara rarely spoke to him like that.

"They do, Katara," Zuko pulled the scroll open and scanned the carefully written words. "This story tells of a political marriage and how true love will always win. This is very important to the Fire Nation culture because it was forbidden at this time, to marry for love." Zuko turned to full face Katara, who looked away. "This story caused a lot of controversy but allowed people of high status to marry for love," Just like us. Zuko added in his head. He scanned Katara's sullen face for some kind of answer.

She knew their customs, she knew first hand what it was like to face the upper class of the Fire Nation. The fact that Katara wouldn't meet his eye and her tense body language suggested it was something deeper than the love story. When they announced their engagement Katara never faltered when the council fought her. The indestructible and intelligent Katara wasn't phased by reminders of her hard past, she always tried looking forwards. So, what was the problem?

"Skin as pure as the first virgin snow, cheekbones as sharp as a newly forged blade, and hair as silky as the cloth itself. That is what beauty is." Katara recited having grabbed the scroll. Her grip was tight on the parchment and it looked as if her eyes were glued to the words themselves.

"What?" Zuko asked, his lone brow arching with confusion.

"I hate these stupid love stories because of how they describe their women. It's as if Fire Nation women are saintly beauties but other country's women are nothing but exotic sex demons!" Katara shouted, throwing the scroll.

"Except Airbending women," Zuko snorted in an attempt to make a joke. Katara's head snapped around and she gave him a sharp look, he shut his mouth.

"That's not the point, Zuko. I'm not some exotic prize to be fucked," She spat. "That's why our marriage was protested. They did want you to marry a barbarian! They see my people as primitive creatures." Katara was standing now, her anger causing any water around them to slosh in their confines.

"Katara, you have proved yourself. Anybody who spent time with your tribe or in the Earth Kingdom know that none of those stories are true," Zuko stood behind her and began to trace circles onto her warm skin. "They're just stories written by jealous men. Men who probably dreamed of the women they could never have." He tried to kiss her shoulder but was met with the cool sting of a water whip instead. Katara's face was contorted with rage. Her lips were drawn back into a snarl and her brows were scrunched together.

"That doesn't mean they can sexualize other cultures! We don't have lewd stories about how passionate Fire Nation women are. I know for a fact that the earth kingdom only sells Fire Nation erotica, Sokka bought any that he could." Katara scoffed, narrowing her stormy gaze at her blushing husband.

"First of all, ew, I didn't need to know that Sokka reads porn. Second of all, Katara, you can't even compare Fire Nation women to you," Zuko spoke softly knowing he had to choose his words carefully. "These stories mean nothing to any sensible person." He reached out and caressed her arm; letting his thumb trail up and down.

"Whatever," Katara sighed. Her face fell and body seemed to pull away from his touch.

"Your skin reminds me of-um- let's see," Zuko tried to muster up any romantic comparisons. "The earth! Your skin reminds me of the earth." He beamed, his eyes wide with hope.

"Like dirt? You think my skin looks like dirt, Zuko," Katara barked out a vicious laughter. She crossed her arms and waited for him to say more.

He really had to be careful now.

"Not like dirt, Katara. Well, I guess kind of like dirt, but I don't mean dirty!" Zuko stumbled over his words. "I mean, you give life to every person around you. Your skin is dark like the earth because your very presence makes the saddest person come to life." He rubbed the back of his neck. His forehead was becoming damp with nervous sweat and his throat dry.

"Mhmm." Katara shifted her weight, popping out her left hip. Zuko took her actions as, "Try again lover boy."

"Fire Nation women are expected to be pure and sharp but Water Tribe women are meant to be healers and leaders. You're grounded, steady, and unbelievably kind which makes you a wonderful Fire Lady, but also a magnificent healer. When we were at war you could calm down any person that was under your care.

"I know Toph described the earth as unforgiving and requiring strength to change and that's what your skin reminds me of. I love how when you're in the sun your skin glows and you have this golden halo around you, no Fire Nation woman can do that. You're not sharp like a new blade but you're strong like the earth, you're grounded when you bend. You're unmoving, powerful, and precise." Zuko paused and looked at Katara, seeing her soften. A slight smile replaced her glower appearance, making him smile in return.

"You're not like the pure virgin snow because you're not meant to be looked at, you don't melt when the heat rises. You thrive from the darkest of nights to most intense of deserts. You don't sink to the shadow of your husband. You stand the ground you were formed from. No person can control you or destroy you, Katara. They can either water your soul or try to take you down." Zuko was proud of himself. Katara was sitting on the bed looking at painful memory embedded on his chest, her fingers reaching out to caress it.

"I guess you're making an okay point but I still don't like how we are portrayed. It's not like the water tribe men get a fair fight either, have you read how they are described. They have "chiseled abs" and are "towering, powerful, men,"" Katara started to laugh, her fingers stroking the scar. Zuko thought back to her brother at the start of the war and he began to laugh too.

Author's notes:

My very sad attempt at learning to describe Katara. I saw a tumblr post that talked about how white women were described as being the pure beautiful creatures while other races were highly sexualized, soo I gave it shot. I am in NO WAY attempting to offend any person (:

Please enjoy and leave reviews!


End file.
